1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-layer aquarium with fluctuating water levels to provide an aesthetic design for viewing purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-layer aquariums have been developed in addition to modifications in the shapes and/or internal arrangement to improve viewing effect. The present invention intends to provide a novel double-layer aquarium which utilizes atmospheric pressure to allow fluctuation of the water levels for viewing purpose.